Flowers
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Sequel to 'She Kisses Him'.My second SesshoumaruRin fiction.
1. At The Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin or the anime/manga series INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **My second fiction of Sesshoumaru/Rin. I'm glad that someone likes the fic before.This is a sequel for 'She Kisses Him'. Enjoy!

-----------------

**FLOWERS**

Late in the afternoon they came to a small box canyon. As they walked through the canyon and Rin could not help and awe the place. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Trees grew in abundance. A small waterfall emptied into a mirror liked pool that was surrounded by colorful wildflowers and gray-green shrubbery and graceful pines. The air was clear, fragrant with the scent of grass and sweet-smelling pines.

"I think we'll be fine here," Sesshoumaru voiced.

"My Lord," came the squeaking voice of the toad-like youkai, Jaken. "What shall we eat tonight?"

"I'm feeling fish," Sesshoumaru answered. "That should be enough."

"Hai," Jaken replied and disappeared in a flash.

Sesshoumaru gathered an armload of firewood, dug a shallow pit and laid a fire, while Rin sitting down with Ah-Un by her side, watching her Lord in work. Usually Jaken were the one who do that kind of job, but since he's out catching fish, Sesshoumaru thought that it's better for him to do it. Plus, the sky is getting darker.

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru. She had liked her Lord for some time now. Ever since he saved her 10 years ago.

-----------------

They ate in silence and Sesshoumaru added more wood to the fire. Rin watched her Lord. Her stomach started to fluttered away as she watched him. How handsome he was.

Rin startled. She shook her head.

"What am I thinking about!!!!!!??????" she thought.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin was blushing.

"What's the matter, Rin?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rin replied absentmindedly. "Nothing........." she continued and blushed even more.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking? Are you ill?" he asked again.

"Nothing!!" she said quickly. "There's nothing wrong with me, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin weirdly.

"If you want to take a bath, there's a spring nearby," he said before adding more wood to the fire.

-----------------

Rin tossed and turn, not be able to sleep. She sat up, frustrated, she kicked the rock by her feet. She yelled in pain while holding her feet.

"Well, that was a stupid thing for me to do," she muttered angrily.

She turned her head and stared at the toad-like youkai beside her. She chuckled when Jaken mumbled something that even she can't understand it in his sleep.

"He must be dreaming about what had happened this morning," she thought.

_FLASHBACK_

They were walking through a forest, where they meet Inuyasha and his friends. 10 years had passed, yet they were still the same, traveling together. It seems that Kagome spent most of her time with Inuyasha and his friends than in her own world. It's weird since Sesshoumaru did not attack Inuyasha, but walked straight towards him and talked to him. About what, Rin herself did not know. Rin can see the shocked face of Inuyasha when her Lord pointed to where she, Jaken and Ah-Un are standing.

"No way!" Inuyasha rave. "I'm not going to do that!"

Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down.

"Inuyasha," she said. "Don't be so mean."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And why should I listened to him, Kagome?"

"Because he's your brother!" Kagome exclaim.

Inuyasha grunt while Miroku, Sango and Shippou giggled. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"It's fine, Sesshoumaru," she said.

"Then I'll bring her to you tomorrow," Sesshoumaru replied and walked away.

Rin giggled when she saw Inuyasha rant and stomping his feet. She cannot help and laughed when Kagome shout 'sit' to Inuyasha. She stopped when her Lord came.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken voiced before Rin could open her mouth to aksed her lord what had happened. "What was that all about?"

Sesshoumaru silent. Rin and Jaken looked at each other faces.

"It's nothing," Sesshoumaru answered and started to walk away.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Rin sighed. She really wanted to know what her Lord had asked his hanyou brother to do. She knew that it must be an important thing since it's rare, no, her Lord never asked any help from anyone, moreover from Inuyasha.

Rin wandered around and noticed that her lord were not there.

"Where did Lord Sesshoumaru went?" she thought.

Rin rose up slowly, with caution not to wake up the green and two-headed youkai beside her. She crept slowly towards the spring and found her Lord leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"He must be sleeping," Rin whispered to herself.

"I'm not," came the cold voice of her Lord.

"Eh?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and turned at Rin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ah.....," Rin stuttered. "No....Nothing."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. She had been his companion for ten years and now she had grown up and became somehow.........a beautiful girl.

"You should go to sleep," Sesshoumaru voiced.

Rin looked meekly at her Lord.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshoumaru started to enjoy her company. But he had to let her go. Rin were not a youkai. She's a human and she have to go back where she belonged to.

"Inuyasha and the others will came to fetch you tomorrow. You are going to stay with them," Sesshoumaru continued.

Rin gaped.

"I am......What????"

To Be Continued.........

-----------------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. Comments or flames are always welcome!


	2. Emotion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin or the anime/manga series INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Hi! Thanks a lot for the reviews and suggestions! I'm going to insert some OC later. Here goes chapter two! Happy reading!

------

**FLOWERS**

_Every time I think of you,_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue,_

"Sesshoumaru-sama………B….but why?" Rin asked. "I had never disobeyed you, My Lord. W…why do I have to go?"

Sesshoumaru had studied her face in the silence. He saw the fear; the anger and the hope were shown clearly in her brown eyes.

"You're just……….not belonged here, Rin," he answered in monotone. "You're a human. You should live with the one of your kind."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what else he could say. In fact, he did want her to stay. But it was dangerous for a girl at her age following him in his travel. Kagome were different. She can protected herself since she knew how to fight. Rin? No. She doesn't even have herself any weapon.

_It's not a problem of mine,_

_But it's a problem I find,_

Rin frowned. She had felt tears stinging her eyes.

"D….did I did something wrong, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"No, Rin. You had never do anything wrong."

"T……then why do I have to go?" Rin kept on asking.

Rin didn't want to go away. She refused to. Rin didn't want to leave this time nor the last. She wanted to be with her Lord for all her life.

_Living a life that I can't leave behind,_

Sesshoumaru just stared at her without saying any words. How he wished he could tell her that he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be with him all the time.

"Wait! What am I thinking? How did I get into this point?" Sesshoumaru thought. "How can I admit that I've been attracted by a human girl? She means nothing to me. I kept her just because………because I pitied her! She's nothing for me to cared and worried about!"

_But there's no sense in telling me,_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free,_

Sesshoumaru frowned. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit such kind of thing. The truth that he did felt something blooming inside him for the girl in front of him. It's such a shamed for a youkai lord like he is falling into a human girl. Human, the thing he hated most in his life.

"Rin……."

Rin looked at her Lord meekly.

"Yes, My Lord?"

_But that's the way that it goes,_

_And it's what nobody knows,_

"Just go back to sleep," Sesshoumaru grumbled after being silence for a moment. "I won't discussed about this matter anymore."

_Well everyday my confusion grows,_

_Every time I see you falling,_

_I get down on my knees and pray,_

Rin stared at her Lord with wide eyes.

"That's it?" Rin thought to herself. "He'd been shutting his mouth for a while only to spoke out such kind of word? Telling me to go back to sleep?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied." I won't go back to sleep until you tell me the reason why do I have to stay with Inuyasha and his friends."

_I'm waiting for that final moment,_

_You said the words that I can't say,_

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I've told you I won't discussed this matter anymore."

Rin shook her head.

"No! I wanted to know!"

_I feel fine and I feel good,_

_I'm feeling like I never should,_

"You………are really stubborn," Sesshoumaru said with a deadpan expression.

"It's because you didn't tell me the reason why I have to leave!" Rin exclaim. Tears were now at the ream of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned away. He hates to admit it but he hates to see Rin with her runny eyes.

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

"Yes, it is, Sesshoumaru-sama…………..," Rin replied.

_I'm not sure what this could mean,_

_I don't think you're what you seem,_

"Fine then," Sesshoumaru said with his back turned. "I hate human. And I think that I started to hate you too, Rin."

_I do admit to myself,_

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. He hated himself for saying that. But is he didn't, Rin will still resisted to leave.

"You had become such a burden lately," Sesshoumaru continued. "That's why I wanted you to go away. Now, do I make myself clear? Are you satisfied?"

Rin didn't say or answered anything. She rose up slowly, head still facing the ground. Without saying anything, she ran towards their campsite, leaving her Lord alone.

_That if I hurt someone else,_

_Then I'll never see just we're meant to be._

"I can't believe he hates me so much!!!!!" Rin thought as she ran.

And as her tears fall, the happiness then disappeared.

To be continued………… 

**------**

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. I had never watch nor read INUYASHA anime and manga. I only have Inuyasha The Movie 3. I have to find information about the characters in Internet. Poor me………

As usual, comments and flames are always welcome. But just don't burn me into crisp. Hehehe……….See ya in chapter 3!!!!


	3. Sayonara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin or the anime/manga series INUYASHA.

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews! Here goes chapter three! Happy reading!

------

FLOWERS 

The twittering of birdsong was the first sign that morning was on the way. A few stars still twinkled, but their light was fading as the day increased in strength, slowly but sure.

Rin sat up, running her fingers through her hair, trying to tie some of it into a ponytail like she always did, while Jaken were sitting in front of her. Jaken stared at Rin, whose head was facing the ground without saying any words.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaken thought. "She's being so quiet. Usually she'll run around and picked up some flowers to give Lord Sesshoumaru. She did that every morning. But today she haven't spoke any words since she woke up."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru's voice startled the green toad-like youkai. "We're leaving. Go and get Ah-Un."

"Hai, My Lord," Jaken answered and went to his Lord's pet.

Sesshoumaru stared at the green toad-like youkai for a while before turning his head to face the human girl in an orange kimono.

"Are you done?" he asked in monotone. "We have to meet Inuyasha today."

Rin silent. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Rin, do you hear what I'm saying?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin just nodded. She rose up, head still facing the ground and walked up straight to where Jaken and Ah-Un was standing.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. He had never seen Rin being so quiet like this before.

"My words last night were too much. No wonder she's hurt," he thought. "I had never seen her this sad."

Sesshoumaru thought whether he should tell Rin that she could stay with him, Jaken and Ah-Un. But then Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm not going to take back what I've said before," he whispers.

------

"What? Rin was going to stay with Inuyasha and his friends?" Jaken exclaim. "B……but My Lord……Why?"

Sesshoumaru answered the green toad-like youkai nothing and kept walking. Jaken turned his head back and stared at the girl that was riding Ah-Un.

"No wonder she looked so gloomy. But it's so weird. Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru-sama cared for Rin……although he didn't admit it," Jaken smirked. "Why does Lord Sesshoumaru want Rin to stay with his hanyou brother anyway?"

"There they were," Sesshoumaru voiced and at the same time stopping Jaken from thinking more about the reason why his Lord let Rin stay with the one he hated most.

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken approached Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou.

"You late!" Inuyasha raved. "If you didn't showed up in 5 minutes more, I'm not going to help you!"

"I had never asked for your help," Sesshoumaru replied him. "I'm just asking if you can let Rin stay with you and your human friends."

"Grrrr……..," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha to stop him from making things getting worst. She then walked towards Rin who was sitting on Ah-Un.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan!" Kagome greeted her. "It's a lovely morning, don't you think so?"

Rin gave Kagome a glance and turned away without saying anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's question and stared at Rin. Veins popping out from Inuyasha's forehead. Miroku and Shippou giggled at the background, while Sango walked towards Kagome and patted her right shoulder. Kagome turned to her and shook her head.

"It's no use," Kagome replied.

"Rin," came the cold voice of Sesshoumaru. "Get down."

Getting no response from the girl, Sesshoumaru walked towards her.

"Rin, do you hear me?" he asked. "Don't let me forced you to get down from Ah-Un, Rin."

Rin bit her lip. Slowly, she got down from Ah-Un without looking at her Lord's face.

"I see that you're starting to disobeyed me, Rin," Sesshoumaru voiced.

"Lord Sesshoumaru in all respect. I……I didn't dared to," Rin finally spoke.

"That's good," her Lord replied. "Now go to Kagome. They had been waiting for you."

Rin nodded and shuffled slowly towards Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango engraved a smile when Rin reached them.

"It's okay, Rin-chan," Sango said. "Everything will be just fine. Don't worry. We will take good care of you."

Rin gave out a weak smile. Suddenly, her Lord called her.

"Rin."

Rin turned to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was staring at her with a frown on his face.

"……………….."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"It's nothing," Sesshoumaru continued. "Jaken, take Ah-Un," he added and started to walked away.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken replied.

He trotted towards Ah-Un and gave Rin a glance. He had always been thinking that Rin were a burden either for him and Lord Sesshoumaru. He should be happy as now Rin will not bugging him anymore. But he doesn't know why he feels sad about that thing. He's sure that things will change without Rin around.

"Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jake cried when he realized that his Lord had walked far away ahead from him.

As for Rin, she couldn't hold the tears by watching Ah-Un, the green toad-like youkai and especially her beloved Lord leaving her behind………….alone.

------

_The blowing wind and falling rain, what kind of day do you think it will be?_

_Why am I thinking of this more than I do when I'm with you?_

_Looking at the stars and singing songs, all the fun things,_

_It was so hard, to the point that I couldn't do it alone._

_I can't see it all but I believe,_

_In something that comes before the deep, deep sadness._

_Wanting to see you but not being able to,_

_Ending like that is kind of sad,_

_Because being able to finally,_

_See you and the kindness,_

_That I received from you, which is still in my heart,_

_And I'll give it to anyone,_

_That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me._

_The flowers are blooming and a rainbow comes out,_

_It's a change from trivial daily life,_

_If you figure that out and get going,_

_Your smile will definitely return._

_I can't hear it all but it is echoing,_

_Your yelling voice from far, far away._

_Wanting to see you but not being able to,_

_I want to remember the sadness that I embraced,_

_The courage to look forward,_

_Is something that I learned from you?_

_And it is still in my heart,_

_I'll live to be stronger,_

_That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me._

_That's the wonderful thing that only "Goodbye" knew._

**To be continued…………**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. Comments and flames are always welcome! So do some suggestions………Hehehehe…….Just don't' burn me into crisp, okay? Hihihi……By the way, the song is title 'Sayonara dake ga Shitteta; Only Goodbye Knew'. It's Katou Juri from Digimon Tamers character theme.

See you in chapter four! I'm up to do chapter two of 'Angelic Symphony'. Oh! By the way, 'Angelic Symphony' is not an angst fiction. It's a romance and humor fiction.


End file.
